versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Philippe of France
|image = Philippeee.jpeg|children = Marie Louise d‘Orléans Anne Marie d‘Orléans Philippe Charles d‘Orléans|successor = Philippe Charles|born = September 21, 1640|age = 28-30 (Season One), 31-40 (Season Two), 41-44 (Season Three)|birthplace =Saint-Germain-en-Laye, France |religion = Roman Catholic|parents = Anne of Austria † (mother) Louis XIII of France † (foster) Man in the Iron Mask † (legitimate)|family = |interests = Chevalier de Lorraine (lover / favourit) Thomas Beaumont † (fake lover)|starring = Alexander Vlahos|title(s) = Monsieur Prince of France Duke of Orléans Duke of Anjou|house = Bourbon|season(s) = 1, 2, 3|birth name = Philippe de Bourbon, fils de France|full name = Philippe I. de Bourbon, duc d’Orléans|nickname(s) = Brother of the King|originally from = France|current location = Palace of Versailles, Versailles, France|eye color = Blue|hair color = Darkbrown|Spouse = Henriette of England † Princess Palatine|episode count = 30|first episode = Welcome To Versailles|last episode = The Legacy|irl = History's Philippe I d'Orléans}} '''Philippe of France is the Duke of Orléans, Louis XIV's younger brother and commander of the King’s army. He is the second child of Louis XIII of France and his wife Anne of Austria. Related Pages *[[Philippe of France/Gallery|'Philippe of France/Gallery']] *[[Kingdom of France|'Kingdom of France']] *[[House of Bourbon|'House of Bourbon']] *[[House of Habsburg|'House of Habsburg']] *[[Liselotte, Philippe and Chevalier|'Liselotte, Philippe and Chevalier']] *[[Philippe and Liselotte's Wedding|'Philippe and Liselotte's Wedding']] *[[Castle of Saint-Cloud|'Castle of Saint-Cloud']] Personality N/A Biography Early Life Philippe was born on 21 September 1640 at the Château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye in the town of Saint-Germain-en-Laye, France, the day before his mother Anne’s 39th birthday. As the son of a ruling king, the infant Philippe held the rank of a Fils de France (son of France). As such, he ranked immediately behind his older brother Louis, Dauphin of France, who inherited the French throne before Philippe reached the age of three. From birth, Philippe was second in line to the throne of France and was entitled to the style of Royal Highness. At the death of their father Louis XIII in May 1643, Philippe's older brother ascended to the throne of France as Louis XIV. Their mother Queen Anne revoked the late king's will to arrange for a power-sharing agreement with Cardinal Mazarin, who had been serving as Louis XIII's chief minister. Anne was now in full control of her children, something she had been vying for since their birth. As the younger brother of the king, Philippe was addressed as le Petit Monsieur, since his uncle Gaston, who had also been the younger brother of a French king, was still alive. Gaston was then known as le Grand Monsieur. It was not until 1660 at the death of Gaston that Philippe would be known simply as Monsieur or as the Duke of Orléans. Season One N/A Season Two N/A Season Three N/A Relationships M A I N *[[Louis and Philippe|'Philippe and Louis']] *[[Philippe and Chevalier|'Philippe and Chevalier']] *[[Liselotte and Philippe|'Philippe and Liselotte']] *[[Henriette and Philippe|'Philippe and Henriette']] *[[Philippe and Man in the Iron Mask|'Philippe and Man in the Iron Mask']] *[[Thomas and Philippe|'Philippe and Thomas']] *[[Philippe and Montespan|'Philippe and Montespan']] O T H E R Fabien Marchal N/A Notes N/A Historical Facts * During the reign of his brother he was known simply as Monsieur, the traditional style at the court of France for the younger brother of the king. Gallery N/A | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Royal Family Category:French Category:Nobles Category:House of Bourbon Category:LGTB Character